


Guiding Light

by kopperblaze



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Credence comes into his own, Credence is his own person, Hurt/Comfort, I’ll never let go off Percival Graves, M/M, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, Recovery, Romance, canon-divergent, growing relationship, handjobs, what if Percival lived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopperblaze/pseuds/kopperblaze
Summary: “I thought you would enjoy this gift. You were at his mercy long enough. It is high time the tables were turned, don’t you think?” Grindelwald put a hand on Credence’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, as if they were friends. As if he’d given Credence something magnificent, instead of something that ripped Credence up on the inside. “Mister Graves here is entirely at your disposal, Credence.”





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> At this point it is obvious that I cannot let go off Percival Graves, and admittedly, when I sat in the movie theatre and Grindelwald went “I have a gift for you” my little black heart skipped a beat and I knew I had to write this.

_Nurmengard_ _Castle_ , _Austria_

Credence had never seen the alps before. They were magnificent, higher than any buildings in New York, their tops sprinkled with snow like sugar dusting, and the sky above them an endless expanse of blue. The space around him looked so open and free that some of the tension in his shoulders uncoiled. Nagini would’ve liked it here.

It wasn’t a happy path of thought to follow, so Credence stopped himself and looked down at his little bird instead. He’d be happy here, all the space in the world available to him, once his little wings were strong enough to carry him.

“Credence.”

Credence kept his gaze on the horizon. Grindelwald made any room feel smaller, like the man’s presence expanded and filled the spaces available to him.

“You’ve done the right thing, Credence. You’ve been forced to live in the shadows for too long.”

Having grown up with Mary Lou Barebone, Credence knew all about manipulation, and telling people what they wanted to hear in order to win them over. Grindelwald thought he had Credence, that he was spinning his trap around him, when in reality Credence was only here to take what he needed. Wizarding society had ostracised him, but Grindelwald gave him a wand. Society had treated him as a nobody from nowhere, but Grindelwald gave him a name.

He would’ve been a fool not to take it, and if Grindelwald took his acceptance for loyalty, well. That wasn’t Credence’s concern. Too long he’d followed others and been loyal to anyone but himself. He was done with that, especially now that magic was thrumming through him like the warmth he’d always craved.

“There’s something else, Credence.” Grindelwald was watching him with the smile of benevolent father, and it made the hairs on Credence’s neck stand up, because he’d thought he’d seen that smile before, though he couldn’t say where.

“Or rather, someone else.” Grindelwald’s smile widened, making his odd eye shine even brighter. “An old acquaintance of yours. Victoria, kindly bring him in.”

Credence’s grip on his wand tightened. He had no acquaintances, but even if this turned out to be a trap, he wasn’t afraid. He’d survived whatever the world had thrown at him since his birth, and he was powerful now. There was nothing and nobody Credence was ever going to fear again.

With his wand held tightly, he watched as the doors opened and a man stumbled inside. His clothes looked new and expensive, and yet they hung on his frame like rags on a scarecrow, like they’d only been put on him for effect. His long and unkempt hair fell in greasy strands over his ducked face, and his limbs trembled, like his muscles barely held enough strength to keep him upright.

Credence was about to tell Grindelwald that he’d never seen this man in his life, when the man lifted his head. His face was gaunt and lined by hunger and pain, but his eyes. His eyes were the same, dark and beautiful, once one looked away from the severely set brows above them.

Percival Graves starred at him, and Credence felt as if a bucket of cold water had been emptied over him. His teeth ground together as he remembered whispered words and broken promises, and the pain of betrayal. He could feel himself losing control, and he didn’t care, because Percival Graves deserved what he had coming and more.

But then Graves blinked and his vacant eyes lit up with recognition. He looked at Credence like he’d looked at him before, back when Credence had still thought this man was going to be his salvation. There was the same wonder in his face that had been there whenever Credence had dared to reach out, as if him taking Graves’ hand was something other than a street urchin dirtying a rich man’s skin.

“Credence.” His voice was rough from disuse, and he spoke Credence’s name with a breathlessness that should be reserved for prayers. Credence felt paralysed, rooted to the spot and incapable of action. He didn’t know what to feel, anger and bewilderment and a misguided shred of hope struggling to come out on top.

“I thought you would enjoy this gift. You were at his mercy long enough. It is high time the tables were turned, don’t you think?” Grindelwald put a hand on Credence’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze, as if they were friends. As if he’d given Credence something magnificent, instead of something that ripped Credence up on the inside. “Mister Graves here is entirely at your disposal, Credence.”

“I don’t want him.”

Grindelwald’s smile sharpened. “Then kill him.”

And wasn’t that the difference between them summed up neatly, right there? Grindelwald thought that Credence was like him, when he was anything but. Maybe the obscurus was, but Credence knew now that he shouldn’t be reduced to the darkness residing inside of him. Nagini had thought him that. And maybe the obscurus wanted to kill Graves, clawing and scratching with greed, but Credence? Credence would find no pleasure in killing the man, especially in the state he was in.

As he watched Graves’ eyes flicker between him and Grindelwald, Credence tasted bile in his mouth because this was wrong. Once upon a time Percival Graves had been his knight in shining armor, a man so impossibly put together and kind that for a while there Credence was sure he’d dreamed him up. Graves had always been self-assured and imposing, but the broadness of his shoulders had somehow become smaller, his posture hunched and trembling. The fear and insecurity Credence knew from the mirror now looked back at him through Graves’ eyes.

“He was attempting to run from his crimes when we picked him up.” Grindelwald’s tone was regretful, but Credence recognised it for the bait it was. Did the man truly think him this stupid? Credence was naive and unversed in a lot of the ways of the world, but he wasn’t stupid, and he’d learned a great deal in the past year.

“Thank you for your gift,” Credence said, keeping his tone neutral. For a second, Grindelwald’s hand tightened on his shoulder before it relaxed, enough giveaway of his annoyance that Credence knew he’d made the right choice.

“I’ll take him to my rooms.”

Grindelwald barely managed to hide his displeasure, and Credence almost smiled at the irony of how quickly he’d managed to disappoint his self-appointed father-figure.

Grindelwald recovered quickly enough, his unthreatening smile back in place. “Certainly, anything you want. I shall see you at dinner tonight.”

Credence nodded, though he had no inclination to still be here tonight; not if it could be helped. He’d miss the view, but he wasn’t going to let himself be put away in cage of glass to do another man’s bidding.

For the briefest of moments Credence allowed himself to look Graves in the eyes as he walked past him and left the room, trusting him to follow.

***

Credence had been given a suit of rooms fit for a prince; the reception alone would’ve fit most of the Barebone house. Only Credence had never strived for material goods, so he had little appreciation for it. He looked out the high windows at the scattering of pine trees on the mountains and centred himself the way Nagini had taught him, before turning around.

Graves stood by the door, though not poised to run, and his eyes were fixed on Credence like he was afraid he’d disappear into thin air if he looked away. The seconds ticked by as the looked at each other, the room between them more like an abyss, stretching deep and wide.

“Credence-“

“I trusted you!” And there it was, the anger bubbling to the surface and threatening to spill over. Credence took a deep breath and exhaled until his lungs felt flat. “I trusted you.”

“Credence, I never...I...” Graves’ hand came up to his throat and he was struggling to breathe, like the words he wanted to speak were choking him. Behind Credence, the phoenix gave a little chirp of distress that made Credence pull up short. Something wasn’t right.

He watched as Graves took a few laboured breaths, before the obstruction in his throat seemed to ease.

“Can you not talk to me?”

Graves swallowed before giving Credence a weary smile that looked painful on his pale, cracked lips. “I can talk to you.”

The words came out normal this time. So, Graves could talk to him only his throat had closed up when he’d tried to...oh.

“Can you not talk to me about what happened?”

Graves remained silent this time, as if he couldn’t even move his head for a yes or no.

“It’s a spell, isn’t it?”

Graves gave a slow nod, and Credence wanted to lash out in frustration. Why was nothing in his life ever easy? All he ever wanted were answers, and he had to fight so damn hard to get them.

“Can I break it?”

Graves’ eyes flickered to the wand in Credence’s hand. He licked his lips, before squaring his shoulders and looking back up. “If anyone can, I’d think it’d be you.”

“And if it goes wrong?” All Credence had ever done with his magic was destroy, he wasn’t sure how capable he’d be in anything else.

“Credence.” Graves’ smile was so weary it made the pit of Credence’s stomach squirm uncomfortable. “I’ve got nothing left to lose. Let’s try it.”

Credence swallowed as some of his initial bravado disappeared.

“The incantation is-“ Graves broke off into violent coughing, and Credence’s shoulders sunk. He couldn’t tell him, and Credence didn’t know anything about spells and how to use them.

There was a flapping next to his ear and the phoenix landed on Credence’s shoulder.

“Just...just try it. Think of what you want to achieve, what you want your magic to accomplish. I...I trust you...Credence.” Graves was still wheezing, but there was determination in his eyes. He trusted Credence enough to expose himself to whatever magic Credence was going to throw at him, and Credence thought that a man who’d betrayed him wouldn’t do that.

The phoenix nipped his ear, as if in encouragement. “Are you going to help me?” Credence whispered, and the bird chirped in reply.

His throat felt rather dry all of a sudden and Credence swallowed, before squaring his shoulders and widening the stance of his legs, as if that would help. If ever there’d been a time to be brave it was now, and if he wanted answers, he needed to do this.

Raising his wand like he’d seen the others do it, he pointed it at Graves, who stood unflinching and gave Credence an encouraging nod.

He took another breath, in and out, clearing his mind of all the thoughts rushing and cluttering through it. All he wanted now was for Graves to be able to speak freely again, to be free of whatever spell had been put on him.

Credence felt the wand in his hand starting to vibrate, the handle growing hot. He tightened his grip and closed his eyes, not leaving room for any thoughts in his mind but the constant mantra of _I want to lift the spell on Graves, I want him able to speak. I want to lift the spell on Graves, I want him able to speak._

It felt like there was a storm brewing in the room, a rushing filling Credence’s ears as his body tingled and warmth flooded through him. Across the room, Graves groaned and went to his knees.

“Don’t...stop.”

Credence’s hand was slick with sweat. He imagined his magic to wrap around Graves light a blanket, light and brilliant, not dark and sticky as it had been, breaking open whatever other magic had been put on him.

The wand felt like a natural extension of his body now, channelling his magic into something less wild, and for the first time in his life, Credence wasn’t afraid to let go. He could feel the magic leaving him, travelling across the room, and he knew, with unwavering certainty, that it would succeed.

The humming in his ears swelled to almost deafening levels before it fell away, leaving the room eerily silent. Credence blinked his eyes open slowly and found Graves still on his knees, his lips red with blood but his eyes bright.

“Did...did it work?”

Graves cleared his throat and shook his wrists. Two silver bands fell to the floor with a clank, each neatly cut in half. Credence starred at them, shuddering because it felt like he could see the darkness crawling around them, and raised his gaze again to find Graves smiling at him, his eyes full of something that Credence was hesitant to call ‘pride’.

The smile fell away within a second, as hasty footsteps sounded outside the room.

“He knows what you’ve done.” The panic in Graves’ voice sent a cold shiver up Credence’s spine.

“We need to leave.” Graves looked around like a fox cornered by the hunt. “I’m...I don’t think I can apparate us. And there...surely there are wards,” he mumbled to himself, raking a hand through his dirty hair.

On Credence’s shoulder, the phoenix gave a patient chirp.

“Come here.” Credence held his hand out to Graves, who stopped his frantic mumbling to give Credence a startled look. The door gave a groan as someone tried to break it open.

“Come here!”

This time, Graves obeyed and limped forward, grabbing Credence’s hand. For a second they stood like that, hands clutched and eyes locked. Then there was the beating of wings and the feeling of something hooking behind Credence’s navel, and the world around them became fuzzy and disappeared.


	2. Chapter Two

_A cave, Swiss Alps_

The phoenix brought them to a series of places in rapid succession. By the time they finally stopped, Credence was sure he’d caught snatches of several different cities, and that he’d never stop being dizzy.

Next to him, Graves retched and pulled his clammy hand out of Credence’s grasp. Credence turned to give the man some privacy and took in their new surroundings.

All around him were sturdy stone walls, the light filtering in through a hole in the ceiling, barely big enough for a child. The air was stale, but it was dry and warm, which was more than could be said for a lot of places Credence had stayed at before.

Above all, it felt safe. Not just because there was no visible entry, but because Credence trusted the phoenix, who was now perched on a rock and was watching them curiously.

“Thank you,” he said and for a wild second, as the phoenix inclined its head, Credence thought the bird was going to speak. It merely watched him through beady eyes, gaze eventually shifting over Credence’s shoulder. He turned to find Graves sitting on the ground, leaning back against the rock like he had little strength left. Impossibly, he was even paler than before.

There was little in the way of comfort to provide, and Credence wasn’t quite sure yet if he wanted to comfort Percival Graves, so he turned back to his investigation of the cave.

Surprisingly, there seemed to be provisions stored in a corner, from rolled up mattresses and blankets to bottles of water, tinned food and dry meats. There was even a basin set into the stone that could be used as a bathtub if only there was a way...oh. They were wizards, surely there was a spell to conjure water?

“It’s a safe house. Well. Safe cave.”

Credence put down the tin of baked beans he’d been inspecting. “So people know this place exists?” He asked, looking back at Graves.

“Someone knows this place exists because someone made it. Only people who are informed of its location and how to access it can get in.”

The phoenix had known about this place, and Credence trusted the phoenix. Grindelwald wasn’t going to find them here. 

Credence took one of the glass bottles and opened it, taking a cautious sip. Wonderfully fresh water filled his throat, and he took another, larger sip before he carried the bottle over and offered it to Graves.

The man’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, hesitant to reach out like he thought Credence would pull the bottle away at the last second. Their roles had well and truly been reversed, and as Credence watched Graves drinking like he was dying of thirst, he could hardly bear it.

He squatted down so they were at least be on eye-level. Being in a position of power didn’t feel good, not when the man across you was on the ground, looking like a gust of wind would scatter him to pieces.

Some water had dribbled down Graves’ front and he wiped the back of his hand over his lips before giving Credence a look that made the pit of his stomach squirm. 

“I’ll get you some food. Then I...I think we need to talk.”

***

Credence prepared them a simple meal of dried beef and canned bread, which they ate in silence. Graves cleared even the crumbs from his plate, but Credence didn’t offer him seconds. The wry smile on Graves’ lips as he put his plate aside made him think that he too remembered the first meal he’d taken Credence for. He’d been so hungry then, having not eaten for three days after angering Mary Lou with yet another small misstep, and Graves had taken him to this really nice diner and ordered chicken pie. It had been good, the best food Credence had ever had, and he’d scarved it down, only to sick it all up minutes later in the alley behind the diner. 

“So.” Graves licked his lips and took another sip from the water bottle. Some colour had returned to his skin, making him look less like a ghost. There was a good chunk more grey in his hair now than there’d been before, and Credence itched to push it back and away from Graves’ face, restoring a semblance of normality.

“What happened, Mister Graves?”-

-“It wasn’t me.” They said at the same time.

“Credence, please. Call me Percival.”

The despair in Graves’...in Percival’s voice made Credence shift uncomfortably. He wondered how long it had been since anybody had called Percival by his name.

“Alright. Percival. What...what happened? Why did...why did you do that? Why did you want me dead?” There was a complete absence of anger now, replaced by something else, something that wrapped around Credence’s insides and squeezed them until it felt like they were all stuck in his throat.

“I didn’t. Credence, I didn’t, I never wanted you dead.” Percival lifted a hand, then dropped it back into his lap, like he wasn’t sure he was allowed to touch Credence.

“But you-“

“It wasn’t me. That...” Percival swallowed and for a second Credence thought he hadn’t succeeded in breaking the spell after all, but then Percival continued in a shaky voice. “The last time I saw you was in March. When you had a cold, remember?”

Credence gave a sharp nod. Of course he remembered, even though that cold spring day seemed like a lifetime ago. He’d been tired, his head aching, and he’d stood in the cold for hours handing out pamphlets, shivering and sweating from fever. Then Percival had come, his knight in shining armor whisking him away once again. Credence had had chicken soup that soothed his pains, and with a smile that warmed him up from the inside out, Percival had promised him that he’d be able to take him away soon, that he had a plan. Credence had carried that warmth inside of him like a beacon of hope for a week, until it had started to harden into an icy lump with each passing day. When Percival had finally reappeared after almost four weeks, Credence had been so glad he hadn’t questioned the little changes he noticed, chalking them up to his memory playing tricks on him.

And like a sack of bricks it hit him why Grindelwald’s smile was so familiar.

“It was him. It was Grindelwald, wasn’t it?”

In retrospect it was so obvious that Credence couldn’t believe he’d been so blind. But Percival was the one good thing he’d had in his life, and he hadn’t wanted to accept that even he wasn’t good anymore, turning a blind eye to the little things that didn’t add up.

“Yes.” Percival gave a measured nod, as if even admitting it pained him. “I was...careless, and he managed to overthrow me in my own home. He needed an in at MACUSA, so he bound my magic and locked me up in my cellar, taking over my identity and life.”

Credence bit his tongue. There was no need for him to ask why nobody else had noticed, for surely Percival had wondered the same thing, and the answers that might be given were not pleasant.

“He...he was looking for the obscurus. At the time, I didn’t know it was you, and I...I kept you from him as long as I could.” Percival’s eyes were imploring and dark, and Credence looked away as a shiver ran through his body.

“I didn’t want him to find you, I wanted to keep you safe. All I’ve ever wanted was to keep you safe.”

To Credence’s horror, Percival’s eyes shone with unshed tears, his voice shaking worse than before. “He...he tried to get information from me that I wouldn’t supply, no matter what...what he did. But he’s...ruthless. He managed to break into my mind when I was too weak to keep him out any longer and he...found out about you. Credence I never...I never wanted this for you.”

Percival reminded Credence of a drowning man, clutching at thin air and finding no hold, so he reached out and took Percival’s hands. He’d always liked those hands; although the same size as his own they’d always felt bigger, warm and broad and safe. Now they felt smaller, cold as they clutched at Credence, making him want to rub warmth back into them.

“Please, I never...I didn’t want any of this. I wanted to take you away from that horrible woman, I wanted to give you a home. I just...I just wanted to see you happy.”

The agony on Percival’s face felt like Credence’s own, as his mind inevitably jumped to what might have been, ludicrously domestic scenes in a warm home swimming in front of his eyes. He’d never been one to dwell for too long on the things he wanted but couldn’t have, having grown up with next to nothing teaching him that madness lay that way. Rather, he liked to think about the things that could still be, and Percival was here now, alive, if not healthy, and...maybe he’d still want Credence. 

“I believe you.”

The relief on Percival’s face was like the sun coming through on a cloudy day, and that frozen thing in Credence’s chest cracked open, warmth radiating through the fractures. 

***

They decided to stay in the cave until Percival had recovered some more, neither of them in a rush to go anywhere else quickly. The world could fight its own battles for a while.

Credence told Percival about all that had been going on, about Paris and Nagini, the Lestranges, and the fact that he was, possibly, Aurelius Dumbledore. 

“Do you know him? Albus Dumbledore I mean?” Credence asked one afternoon, as they passed a cup of tea back and forth between them, for no other reason than how nice it felt to share it. 

Percival frowned and tipped his head back, gaze fixed on the hole in the ceiling. “I do, yes. Not very well, but I’ve met him a few times. He likes to meddle in ministry matters far too much,” he said, though Credence detected more fondness than annoyance in his voice. 

“Is he...do you think Grindelwald is right?” 

Those strong eyebrows drew together as Percival’s frown deepened. He drank from the tea, then slowly shook his head. “I’m not sure, Credence. I...I’m not very inclined to trust people anymore,” he said, putting on that wry smile, the only one of his smiles that Credence disliked. “But Albus Dumbledore, he...he is a complicated man. He’s not a good man, though I think he tries to be, but he’s not a bad man either. He’s drawn to power, no doubt about that, but he wouldn’t go to the same lengths as Grindelwald to get it. He’s...he’s a decent man, or so I’d like to believe.” 

Credence nodded and fiddled with he wand in his lap. Now this didn’t make things easier, did it? 

Percival never told Credence what exactly Grindelwald had done to him, but Credence caught glimpses of it in the cautious way he moved, the way he flinched when there was unexpected movement, the way he slept restlessly like a fox, one ear always listening out for danger. He thought to himself that Percival must be a very strong man to go through what he’d gone through and still smile.

But then, Credence was smiling too, so maybe they both possessed more strength than they thought.

Once Percival’s body stopped trembling and functioned on a level above mere survival mode, he started to teach Credence magic.

The first _Lumos_ Credence cast lit up the cave like an explosion of silver, and when it faded away, Percival was grinning at him like he hadn’t just almost blinded them both. Spells reliant on power came incredibly easy to Credence, but spells reliant on delicacy were a challenge. Percival said it was because his magic was running wild through him, overzealous at finally being free, and not willing at all to be tamed and directed. With enough practice, it got easier, and Credence stopped flooding the cave when he tried to fill the bathtub with water.

The bathtub was a problem in itself. Credence couldn’t help that his eyes kept straying, every glimpse he caught of Percival’s skin, the hair on his chest, the blissful look on his face as he sank lower into the hot water, sending tingles through his body and making him shift where he sat.

He’d had...thoughts about Percival before, back in New York when he’d lain awake at night, but they had never been as graphic as they were now, when Credence listened to Percival sigh in his sleep next to him, and remembered the way his skin had glistened in the bath.

It was confusing, and exciting, and with every passing day Credence felt more like a band stretched to breaking point.

“That was very good, Credence. Well done,” Percival said when Credence had managed to levitate an empty can from one end of the cave to the other, setting it down in the circle Percival had built out of other empty cans.

Food and sleep had helped to fill out the gauntness of his cheeks, and his smile drew Credence like a moth to the flame. Credence only realised how close he’d stepped when Percival’s breath audibly caught in his throat. This close, Credence could see the stubble on Percival’s chin, and if he’d wanted he’d been able to count the lashes framing Percival’s eyes.

“Credence, what-“

Credence brought a hand up to silence Percival. “Don’t tell me no again,” he said, not sure himself if he was asking or ordering. They’d come close to his before, drawn to each other until they were breathing the same air, but Percival had always told him no with a smile that was full of what Credence liked to believe was regret. He’d said Credence couldn’t know what he wanted, that he’d be taking advantage of Credence’s position. Maybe he’d been right, but things were different now.

“You’re not taking advantage. I know my own mind. I’m not...I’m not helpless.”

Percival’s expression softened, one corner of his lips curling up into a smile as his hand, palm broad and warm, came up to rest against Credence’s cheek, his thumb tracing a fluttering touch under Credence’s eye. “You’ve never been helpless.”

“Then don’t push me away!” Credence shuffled forward until there was no space left between them and his chest rose in time with Percival’s. “Maybe...maybe I wasn’t sure how I felt then, but...I know now.” He’d met people other than Percival now. Nagini, who’d been kind to him, and who was his best friend in the world. He’d never felt about her the way he felt about Percival though. He’d been propositioned at the circus, and although the men and women had been attractive, with easy smiles, he’d never so much as wanted to hug them. He’d never felt like this about anybody, and with each day his feelings became stronger, now that they had more than stolen pockets of time together, and all notions of heaven and hell had been removed from his life alongside Mary Lou Barebone.

Credence tilted his head into Percival’s palm and looked up at him, trying to put everything he felt into his eyes. Percival’s thumb pressed a little harder against his cheek and when Credence leaned closer, he didn’t protest.

The first brush of their lips was tentative and set Credence’s nerve endings alight. He didn’t know what he was doing, had never kissed anyone before, but he pressed closer, prepared to follow Percival’s lead, as always.

Other people would probably have found the kiss lacking, the angle wrong, their noses getting in the way and their teeth clashing, but to Credence it was perfect. He felt hot all over, and when they separated his lips were left tingling.

Something in the air between them had shifted, a tension Credence hadn’t been able to name now gone, replaced by the promise of something entirely different. 

“Alright?” Percival asked. Credence didn’t bother to reply with words, and leaned in for another kiss instead.

***

Percival continued to get better, Credence gained more control over his magic, and they continued to kiss. At night, Credence didn’t even pretend to huddle close to Percival because of any other reason than the sheer pleasure of it, giddy with feeling warm and safe and cared for for the first time in his life. He also found that the amount of Percival’s nightmares had decreased significantly since their two beds had been transformed into one.

Credence felt like his body had changed too, now the Damocles sword over his head was gone. The cover of darkness pushed away the last of the shame he might’ve felt once upon a time as he pressed close, his cock hard against Percival’s thigh. The first few nights it had happened, Percival had done nothing but tighten his hold around Credence a little and press a kiss to his forehead.

It became frustrating rather quickly. “Percival,” Credence mumbled into the dark between them, question and plea all the same, even though he had no idea what he was asking for. Against him, Percival stilled, and after a few seconds his lips found Credence’s in the dark.

There was something different about the kiss, an undercurrent of anticipation that made Credence shiver, a noise building in the back of his throat he attempted to swallow down.

“You’re alright,” Percival whispered, their lips brushing. “If...if you want me to stop at any point, you tell me.”

Credence nodded, feeling his own breath puff against Percival’s face.

“Credence. Say it.”

It was the voice of the Percival he knew, gentle but commanding, and Credence responded to it immediately. “If I want you to stop I’ll tell you.” He highly doubted that would be the case though, not when he felt like he was burning up, ready to burst from the sheer magnitude of feelings inside of him. 

He felt more than saw Percival nodding, and then one of Percival’s hands smoothed down the slope of Credence’s shoulder, down to his chest. It felt like his skin was lightening up everywhere Percival touched.

“Have you pleased yourself before?”

Credence was glad for the darkness now, his cheeks burning hot as he nodded. He’d been thinking about Percival back then as well, playing their encounters over and over again in his mind, thinking about the way Percival smelled, always nice and clean, spicy aftershave mixed with something uniquely him, and spilling over his own hand when he remembered Percival’s voice in his ear, the way he’d say his name like it was special.

This time, Percival was real, and it was Percival’s hand exploring Credence’s body, moving closer and closer to the hem of his pants, until Credence felt his heart was going to beat straight through his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as Percival fumbled open his fly, feeling like he was coming apart. Not like when the obscurus threatened to come out, more like he was going to burst into a million little pieces of light.

“Alright?” Percival’s voice was rough and low, sending another shiver down Credence’s spine.

“Yes.” Considering the quivering mess he was, Credence was proud of his voice for coming out mostly normal. Percival pressed a kiss to his temples, and Credence thought he could feel the curve of his smile.

He felt like his mind went white and blank for a second as Percival’s hand pushed into his pants and wrapped around his cock, hot and broad and perfect. In an effort to keep quiet, he pressed his lips together.

“Don’t.” Percival’s hand stilled. “Let me hear you.”

The concept was...novel. Credence had had to be quiet his entire life, not wanting to draw attention to himself, and especially not wanting anybody to hear what sins he indulged in during the night. But that had been before, hadn’t it? Things were different now, and he let his bottom lip slide out between his teeth, exhaling a sigh.

“Better,” Percival murmured close to Credence’s ear. At the first stroke of his cock, Credence’s body twitched and a startled moan came over his lips, echoing embarrassingly loud in the cave. He was about to apologise, when Percival’s hot breath fawned against the side of his face.

“Merlin, the things you do to me, Credence.” It sounded like an encouragement, and as Percival continued to stroke his length, twisting his wrist and letting his thumb rub over the had, slick with pre-come, Credence soon lost all capacity to care anyway.

Just the knowledge that it was Percival touching him _there_ almost sent him over the edge, but he held on out of sheer determination, because it felt so good to be so close, the two of them breathing in each other’s moans.

It didn’t take too much before there was a tightening in Credence’s belly, and his hips jerked up off their own accord, pushing into Percival’s hand as he came with a groan, Percival whispering encouragements into his ear.

Credence’s chest heaved with the force of his breaths, and he felt like his mind was swimming, everything shrouded in a pleasant haze.

“Feeling good?” The smile in Percival’s voice was obvious and Credence turned towards it with a little hum, curling close and thinking he hadn’t felt this content in...ever.

“Yes. Can we do that again?” He murmured against the scratchy material of Percival’s shirt, feeling the vibrations when Percival chuckled.

“Anything you want, Credence, anything you want.”

If he was brave enough, Credence thought that tomorrow he’d like to touch Percival, and replace the lines of worry on his face with something more pleasant. 

***

For a while, their entire existence narrowed down to their cave, away from the troubles and worries of the world. It was a respite both of them sorely needed to heal, but inevitably their time here was drawing to a close, the bubble about to burst. Credence could feel it all around him, smelling it like one could smell the approach of the first snow.

The phoenix was growing restless, and so was Percival. Credence found himself pondering his possible heritage more and more, though the need for answers wasn’t burning as bright as before. His name didn’t matter, not when he had an identity, and Percival, who accepted even the ugly parts of him, who reached out without fear even when the obscurus threatened to claw its way out from Credence’s skin.

He didn’t want to leave their little cave, but life had never really been about what he’d wanted.

Ultimately, it was the phoenix, now aptly named ‘Hope’, who made the decision for them, swooping into the cave after one of its outings, screeching loudly.

Percival looked up from the pebbles he’d arranged in front of himself to try and transform with a wandless spell, and when his eyes met Credence’s, an understanding passed between them.

Percival got to his feet and came to Credence’s side. Credence took a last look around, at the little corner that had become their kitchen, their messy bed by the wall, and committed it all to memory, before he turned and took Percival’s hand.

They’d leave their sanctuary behind, but he still had Percival by his side, which was all that mattered. Hope’s wings beat above them and Credence reached out, anticipating the hook beneath his navel pulling him to wherever Hope thought they needed to go.

The world around him resolved into rolling green hills, the air sharp and crisp, the sky overcast with clouds. In the distance, a castle loomed like nothing else Credence had ever seen before, towers and turrets rising into the sky.

Next to him, Percival huffed a laugh.

“Do you know this place?” Credence asked, not sure if he liked the pinched expression on Percival’s face.

“Yes. I’ve never been here myself, but that’s Hogwarts.”

Credence’s gaze returned to the castle. Hogwarts...

“I suppose it is time to hear what Albus Dumbledore has to say.”

The thought made his stomach squirm, but Credence had wanted to know about his past, now he needed to face it.

Percival squeezed his hand and Credence drew in another lungful of air. He didn’t have to go through this alone. They’d both survived this far, overcome all the obstacles thrown in their way. They’d overcome this too.

And somewhen in the future, they’d have a home, and maybe a cat and a little garden, and Credence would wake up to Percival’s warmth every day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and feedback (and squees about the movie) are love and massively appreciated! <3 
> 
> I’ll do my best to have the second part up within the next couple of days!


End file.
